


Wine & Inappropriate Flirtation

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt: Jealous/Protective, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Julian is watching a handsome guy flirt with Barry at the bar and it’s pissing. him. off.





	

_Wine & Inappropriate Flirtation_

 

Julian is watching a handsome guy flirt with Barry at the bar and it’s pissing. him. off. _Come for a drink with us,_ Barry said, gesturing to Iris and Caitlin. And look where it got him. Barry’s admirer snatched him up within five minutes of their arrival at the bar and they’ve been talking ever since. In spite of their best efforts, Iris and Caitlin can’t get Julian to join in with their conversation because his eyes constantly drift to Barry. They notice – of course they do – but they wisely choose not to mention it.

 

When the stranger finally makes a real move on Barry, Julian looks away. This is something he doesn’t need to see. Moments later, Barry’s sitting next to him at the table.

‘Sorry about that,’ he says, and when Julian doesn’t react, he follows it up with, ‘You okay?’

‘What happened with your hot date?’ He glares at Barry, who seems confused.

‘Nothing. That wasn’t anything.’

‘I saw the way he looked at you, Allen. You could be getting laid right now.’ There’s a bitter tone in Julian’s voice. Barry narrows his eyes. ‘What’s gotten into you?’ If Julian hadn’t made it perfectly clear he’s not into Barry, he might think him jealous.

‘Nothing. I’m fine,’ Julian says in a huff, leaving the bar. Barry stares at his retreating back until someone nudges him. ‘Barry,’ Iris says. ‘What?’ She rolls her eyes. ‘Go after him!’

‘I don’t think he wants me to –’

‘Trust me. He wants you to.’ Barry hesitates for a moment before heading outside.

‘Hope that ends well,’ Caitlin says, sipping her red wine.

‘You saw him, Caitlin. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Barry all evening.’

 

Barry finds Julian in the alleyway next to the bar, absentmindedly checking his phone.

‘Hey,’ Barry says. Julian puts his phone away and meets Barry’s eyes head-on.

‘I don’t know what to say.’

‘I didn’t mean to upset you,’ Barry says, ‘He kept talking –’

‘Oh, _please,_ I saw you, you were into it –’

‘Yeah, maybe. Until he tried to kiss me. That was... a dealbreaker, I guess.’

Julian scoffs. ‘Why? No-strings sex in a dingy flat, seems like your _thing –_ ’

‘How is that my _thing?_ When have you ever known me to have one-nighters?’

‘I don’t _keep up_ with your sex life, Allen, it just – I don’t like to think of you with... people.’

Barry’s eyes are huge now. ‘Why?’ he whispers.

‘Don’t make me spell it out.’ _Oh._ Barry takes his hand carefully, afraid of rejection. ‘I don’t want to sleep with a random guy, Julian.’ And suddenly, Julian is smiling, bright like a thousand suns, pressing his mouth to Barry’s for a second before pulling away.

‘Maybe we can talk at my place?’ Julian suggests and Barry laughs, nods.

 

Iris and Caitlin watch them walk away, holding hands, and they’re pretty sure these two are going to be all right.


End file.
